The Tunnel Of Death
by EdwardCullensStalker
Summary: Jake and Bella go to a theme park while Edward is away hunting. They have an incounter with an unexpected visitor. Sorry I suck at summaries...R
1. Chapter 1

The Tunnel of Death

Bella's Point of View

I was lying in bed staring at the wall when I heard Charlie open and close his bedroom door, which mean he'll be sleeping in no time. Charlie still hasn't forgiven Edward for when he left and I was really starting to miss having him around.

Suddenly there was a shift on my bed and a cold arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I couldn't help but smile. I turned over to face him and cuddled closer to his chest. I looked up to see his almost dark as night, smothering eyes and sighed placing my hand on his cheek.

"When are you leaving?" I asked stroking the dark circles under his eye.

"Tomorrow morning." He said taking my hand form his face and laced our fingers.

"Oh." I replied a little disappointed that I didn't have more time to prepare.

"I can stay if you want me to." He sighed kissing into my hair.

"No, you need to hunt,"

"Are you sure? I can wit a week or two it you want."

"No, no. I'll be fine." I reassured him. "I just have to find something to do now. I laid my head on his cold, hard chest and drifted to sleep while he hummed my lullaby.

I woke up to a faint light shining through the window. With my eyes still closed I moved my hand slowly around searching for my beautiful angel but felt nothing but a small folded piece of paper resting on my pillow. I opened my eyes as I unfolded it and read what he had written with his perfect handwriting.

Good Morning Baby,

Jacob called; he didn't want me to wake you but asked if you could call. He wants to ask you something. Whatever you decide its fine with me, so don't worry. It actually sounds fun! I won't be far. If you need me just call and I'll be there as fast as I can. I love you and have fun!

I got out of bed and went down stairs. I looked out the kitchen window as I lowered two pop-tarts into the toaster. The cruiser was gone; Charlie must have left for work already.

I wished Edward was here. I had a sudden rush of loneliness come over me. _What was he doing right now? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Does he miss me at all? What did he mean "have fun!"? How could I have fun without him here?_ Then I remembered Jacob. _What could he possibly want to ask me? _

Just as I started to rack my brain for an answer the pop-tarts popped up, making me jump and snapping me back to reality. I grabbed the pop-tarts and set one on the plate and bit into the other as I headed to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Jacob's number. It rang once then there was a voice that I hadn't heard in a while. I wasn't quite sure if it was Jake or Billy.

"Hello?"

"Jake?" I asked.

"Bella?" Jakes voice became suddenly not so deep. "Hi! How are you? Did that bloodsucker give you my message? Is he with you?" His voice was now overly eager.

"Hi Jake. I'm fine. Yes, _Edward _gave me your message and no he's hunting. What's with all these questions, and what was so important that you could wait for me to get up?" I said with a little too much venom then there was suppose to be.

There was along moment of silence.

"Gosh Bells! I was just curious and wanted to know if you wanted to come to that new theme park in Port Angles with me….but if you're going to act like that…." He went silent and let the sentence just hang. A few seconds passed before he finally spoke again. "Okay, okay. I forgive you. Are you coming?

"Um…sure, Jake. When?

"Whenever, I can be there in two minutes."

"Um….well you can come but I still have to get dresses and everything." I said as I threw my now empty plate in the trash.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes" then line went dead. _Grrr! I hate when he does that! _I said to myself out loud as I hung up the phone on the receiver. I turned and ran upstairs to get ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite red blouse and went to the bathroom. When I was done my shower I got dressed, then blew dry my hair. After my third attempt to straighten it, I gave up and put it in a ponytail then went down stairs.

"Oh my God! It took you long enough!" I heard as I rounded the corner to the living room and saw Jake standing up form the couch.

"Oh well I'm soo sorry to have kept you waiting!" I yelled back full of sarcasm.

Jake laughed. "It's okay. I forgive you. Now let's go!" he practically screamed, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. He only stopped so that I could lock the door. He opened the rabbit's door for me. Then went around to the driver's side and got in, making the car sink a little due to the extra weight he had gained from phasing.

During the drive all was silent except for the growl of the engine. There must be something wrong. It's not like Jacob to stay silent for very long. Just when I was about to start really worrying he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But here goes nothing...

Disclaimer: Even thought I really badly wish I did, I do NOT own anything...Stephenie Meyer does.

"So hows you and that leech? He planning on leaving again anytime soon?

"Jacob don't start! I don't come to argue, I came to have fun," I hadn't noticed that he had parked in a parking spot and had cut off the engine while I spoke.

I looked out the window at the huge theme park. Then I noticed all the people. I wasn't quite yet if it was the number of people there that unnerved me, but then my door was open and Jake stood there with a vary inpatient look on his face. His body language just screamed "_Hurry up or I'm gonna get you out myself!" _I giggled softly as I set my foot on the ground. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for him because the next thing I know I was standing outside the car, the door was closed and he was already walking toward the entrance. I had to run to catch up and I did, eventually.

"Jake, you better not eat all that, your gonna hurl." I said as I watched him stuff the rest of his seventh hot dog in his mouth.

"Ha-ha ands waste food, I think NOT! Believe me Bella it wont bother me at all." He mumbled as he finished off the 44 ounce foam cup of coke in his hand.

"Oh, look! We have to ride that!" He threw the cup in a trash can as he started walking in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh god Jake! No!"

"Why not? It looks soo fun!" he practically shouted as he stopped to grab my arm and pull me with him. "Aw come on Bells. If you're scared, I'll protect you!" Now he was giving me these big brown puppy dog eyes and that smile that I love so much.

"Fine Jake, but then we are going on the marry-go-round!" I was hoping he wouldn't was to go on the marry-go-round as much as I didn't wasn't to go on _The Tunnel of Death!_ But of course he nodded and pulled me again.

We made our way to the end of line consisting of 30 to 50 people. We'll be waiting a while. I looked at the entrance. On the top was a big black letters with _blood _dripping down they spelling out the name of the ride. Just the blood was enough to make me wasn't to call it a day.

The first twelve people in line walked through the enter gate and took seats in the six cars on the black painted track. The operator went to each one and made sure their seat belts were locked in place. Then he walked back to the controllers and pressed a button.

The train of cars came to life and started to make its way toward the, now starting to open doors, that led into the damp dark tunnel.

I turned to look at Jacob; he was mindlessly starring into the thick and shadowy forest behind the park. I was about to ask him what he was looking at when there was a bloodcurdling scream that made me jump.

"Jake, I don't…." I started but his hand was over my mouth.

"You said you would," he starred at me with those puppy dog eyes again. Ugh. I hate that I can never say no to him. I turned back to the tunnel as more screams came from inside.

We stood in silence while the line slowly decreased. Finally we were one of the first people in line. But now I only felt worse about this ride but it would make Jacob happy so I could deal with it.

The train came to a stop at the entrance gate. The gate opened but I didn't move. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the second car. A young couple took the car in front of us. I turned to who was behind us. A boy, no younger then I, sat there. He had a hoodie pulled tight over his head. Even though I couldn't see him very well I noticed there was something very familiar about him. About his pale skin in the shadow of his hood. About his small but strong build, but I still can't put my finger on it.

I turned toward the front as the cars started to move. The big wooden doors opened. The light disappeared. The train continued on the straight track for a few moments then Jacob put his arm around my shoulders.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed

"Shh. I smell something," he whispered right in my ear. He pulled me closer to his side. My eyes became wide.

The cars rounded a corner to the right. Strobe lights flickered on and off so fast that you barely had a millisecond before you were in darkness again. Something jumped out at us on Jacob's side. The girl in front screamed. I probably would have too if I wouldn't have been worried about what Jake had smelled. His arm tightened around me so hard it was almost impossible to breath.

The train rounded another corner and again being plunged into total darkness.

"Ow!" Jake screamed. I tried to ask him what happened but I couldn't. There was something on my mouth. I lifted my hand to pull it away. It was cold and hard and…._had fingers! _I tried to reach for Jake but he wasn't there. I tried to scream but the hand was still tightly in place. Then I noticed I wasn't still. I was moving. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here you go….. but I probably wont update unless I get some more reviews…cuz I really don't want to waste my time if it isn't good..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm only burrowing them from Stepheine but I don't know if she will be getting them back, yet!

* * *

**

**Jake's Point of View**

"Ow!" I screamed. Something stabbed me. _CRAP! Bellas gone! I knew I smelt bloodsucker! _I reached down and ripped the seatbelt from the seat of the car. I jumped out and landed on cement. I can usually see really well in the dark. I could barely see anything in here. I looked around. I couldn't see anything but darkness.

I started to rely on only my sense of smell. I caught the sent and followed it. _Ugh my arm really burns! What did that thing do to me? _I rubbed my arm at the source of the stinging. Whatever it was it had already healed.

I followed the sent as I heard more screams. I didn't know if they were coming from the ride or maybe….._I NEED to find her! _I held my hands out in front of me so that I wouldn't run into anything.

I felt something. A wall….with a handle? A door! I pushed it open. The sent was stronger at this point.

The brightest sun stung my eyes. I closed then so that they could adjust. As I opened my eyes again, two hands grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground. Then I was pinned unable to get up or even move.

"Where is she?!" a harsh but oddly familiar voice demanded.

"Edward! Get off him!" Alice shouted, running toward where Edward was on me with a knee on my throat ready to apply more pressure.

"_Where is SHE?!" _he said again even harsher then before.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. He moved his knee from my throat to the middle of my chest.

"I was on the scent trail when you attacked me," I wheezed trying to catch the breath he had knocked out of me.

He slid off me and stood up. I tried to stand as he yelled.

"Jacob, how could you let this happen?! You were supposed to keep her safe! I trusted you!"

"It was one of your kind that took her!" I shouted back. He was not going to blame this all on me.

"Hey boys! Don't you think we should just find Bella and blame each other later? She's somewhere in the forest." Alice was standing next to that emotional voodoo guy.

"I agree!" I shouted, running into the forest, shaking, and ready to phase. In a matter of milliseconds I was running on four legs. _Ah-ha! _I found the scent again. _Yes, I'll save her and be the hero! Not him; that has to be worth something. _I ran as fast as I could. Soon a small clearing came into view. The scent was extremely strong here. _Yuck, bloodsuckers smell really bad!_

In a second I was in the clearing. At the far end I saw him. He was standing with his back to me, looking at something on the ground. _Bella!_ He started to bend down slowly. I ran faster colliding with him. He flew to the ground. I turned to Bella. I didn't smell blood, which was a good thing.

Suddenly I was thrown into a tree. I slammed hard. A few snapping sounds. _That cant be good. _I tried to get up but was lifted into the air and slammed hard on the ground. More snapping. The pain from no telling how many broken bones added to whatever he had done to me in the tunnel was excruciating.

He walked over to me and stood there just staring at me. If he was going to kill me, I wished he would just hurry up.

"Brian!" I heard being yelled across the clearing. Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as usual but it'll do for now. If you like review! Even if you don't like it please review and let me know how to improve! R&R!! thanx!!**


End file.
